Uriel
Uriel is an Arena Lord and a playable character in Quake 3 single player. He is a so called "Angel of Death" and a descendant of the creators of the arena eternal. Uriel welcomes you at the end of Tier 5, The Fatal Instinct. His favorite weapon is Rocket Launcher but can switch between Lightning Gun (if skirmish map has it) or Plasma Gun as well. He can use any weapon as well if he have to. With a really high accuracy like any other arena leader he poses a threat when he spots you off-guard, but his reaction time is pretty slow when compared to them. Even with that in account, regarding his own arena rules he is pretty tough. He appears to have a somewhat skeletal face, tan brown skin, an orange hood which covers his shoulders and eyesight, and small, flightless wings on his back. His other names in the chat line are; "Old Gargoyle", "Gargoyle-breath", "Lizard-face" and "Rag-head". As being mysterious he's deadly too, he won't step out of the fog and face you until he's sure that he can crush you. He might forgot how to fly but he well remembers the smell of fear emitting from his first victims. Warrior description from Quake III Ages before anything even vaguely human was drawn into the Eternal Arenas, Uriel, the Dark Angel of Death reigned supreme. Rumored to be a descendant of the Masters themselves, Uriel's race inspired lesser creatures to cower in terror at the mention of their rending claws and mystic might. Although defeat will be the only release from a life of never-ending combat, the angel of death and destruction will only be beaten by one worthy to ascend to the next tier of combat... For untold eons, Mankind has known and feared Uriel's diabolical kind. The aura of evil and death hanging around this gladiator is enough to send a chill down the spine of any opponent. -''Quake 3 Arena Manual Gladiator Description'' Strategy The first thing that player notices that map is full of thick orange-light brown dust fog that obstructs the vision. That fog cannot be removed from the map in any way, and makes it pretty hard to locate Uriel when he's respawned "The Fatal Instinct" is the smallest map in game and secondly Uriel has pretty slow reaction time for an Arena Lord. That makes him pretty open to close quarter surprise attacks. If player is well-dedicated he/she can listen to the sharp armor pickup noise on player respawn to locate Uriel. In this map, players spawn with light armor (50) and extra machine gun bullets (200) so respawn killing Uriel over and over again is not really easy. Although when he's newly respawned or you're possessing a power-up he'll tend to avoid you as long as possible. But if you were to let it set claws on the Quad Damage, he'll rush at you without ever stopping. If you want to stay tough against him you need to have a nice Rocket Launcher aim and listen to environment around you. Controlling most of gold health pickups around the RL spawn is pretty vital while fighting against Uriel. As he'll need heal if he were to retreat and most health globes have view of the Rocket Launcher. If you want to keep him away from pickups using the Rocket Launcher to throttle down the corridors is a nice action. Also Shotgun is pretty dominant here if player knows how to listen for noises like; armor pickup at respawn and footsteps. Since Uriel has a pretty slow reaction time and fog obstructs player vision earing for noises at narrow halls, can grant you a few good frags against him. It's oftenly suggested to walk around instead of standing still when listening for the footsteps. When you locate him near an armor pickup Plasma Gun can also open a suppression fire to turn the battle to your favor. He'll eventually visit the center of the arena to grab RL after a respawn. Keep the gold healths under control whenever you have advantage. If player can keep the Light Armor and Armor Shards under control, grab Quad Damage in time and defy him in the middle of the arena, Uriel will be strangled in his own mystery. An alternative tactic can be to use the towering gates surrounding the central area of the map to your advantage. Rocket jump to the top of gates around the RL spawn area, either from the central area or from the catwalk; the top side of the pillars forms a nice location to check health globes. Standing on top may seem advantageous but that would lead to Uriel slipping around and picking up armor to buff himself if player is careless and stands for too long. This fight is about listening to sounds, and figuring shortcuts to surprise Uriel. Trivia Uriel's name interpreted as; "God is Light", "Radiation of God", "God is My Light", "God is the Radiating Principle of Light", and, "Fire of God." Uriel is also known as Arch-angel of Earth, who warned the Noah about impending flood. This kinda explains why this tourney map is full of thick dust fog. *cough* References Category:Quake III Arena characters Category:Quake III Arena bosses